


Ardour

by Tsume_Yuki



Series: Apathetic Interest [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen, It Didn't Fit In The Main Story, Master of Death Harry Potter, Spin Off, but I liked the idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny, in the interlinking food chain of victim-criminal-Kira, Light has always known where he stood. </p>
<p>Perhaps that is why he stands so still, brain failing him for the first time in years, when faced with this mugger and his rust coated pocketknife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardour

 

 

 

It's funny, in the interlinking food chain of victim-criminal-Kira, Light has always known where he stood.

He was at the top of the food chain, the apex predator, the tertiary carnivore.

He hunted others, he was the silent predator in the night that never failed a hunt.

He was not the prey.

Perhaps that it is why it comes as such a shock.

Perhaps that is why he stands so still, brain failing him for the first time in years, when faced with this mugger and his rust coated pocketknife.

It's funny, how everything becomes so clear, and yet so muted at the same time.

He sees everything about his assailant in crystal clarity, every sharp angle and low curve. The small scar that rests above an untamed eyebrow, the lank, unwashed hair, the rough stubble that surrounds a scowling mouth.

The look in his narcotized brown eyes.

It's still failing to compute, to really register what's happening.

He, Yagami Light, Kira, is being threatened?

On paper, it seems utterly ridiculous.

He is Kira, top of the pecking order, he is the one petty thugs such as this fear, scuttling away from his light like wretched cockroaches surfacing from the damp darkness.

Yet, stood here, facing down this manic with a knife whom is clearly as high as a kite, Light is painfully aware of his own mortality.

The Death Note shan't save him here; he does not know his attacker's name, nor would he even have enough time to take the book out, let alone write a name down upon its pages and wait the required forty seconds.

It's just him in this alleyway.

Just Light and his wits, pitted up against a man several cards short of a deck and wielding a knife.

"Look, are you after money? You can have my wallet," Light tries for a disarming, terrified smile, but his acting skills seem to be falling apart, cracking at the surface and leaving him floundering.

It's been so long since he was last unsure of what to do that he's actually forgotten how to deal with such a situation.

Light reaches for his pocket, to draw out his wallet and hopefully get this psychopath away from him, and in that moment, two things happen.

Hariel appears at the mouth of the alley, and Light feels relief sweep through him with the force of a hurricane.

 

Not a microsecond later, the sensation of metal forcibly being plunged between his ribs follows.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry's breath is non-existent, in the same way that Light's is torn from him with those stabs.

Three. Three stabs of a blade into the chest of her only friend.

She barely registers spelling Light into a conditional stasis, but she does recall the way her barely leashed magic snaps free to tear at the offender.

It roars with fury she has long thought herself incapable of feeling, rocketing forwards and slamming into the attacker -Light's attacker, the man who was trying to kill Light, Light her only friend- and it sends the man flying.

One lamppost from the street he's thrown out onto catches him, coiling around him in a blasé intimidation of a snake.

Harry doesn't care.

He's caught, and now she can focus on the fact her only friend is hurt, would be dead had she not decided to come and pester him.

Uncaring of the screams of the public, or the camera phones that captured her every movement, Harry shoots to Light's side, pressing her hand to his cheek when panicked eyes met her's.

Harry apperates them to safety.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He's not quite sure what Hariel's done to him, the only thing he knows is that it keeps him alive, keeps him from bleeding out and dying on the filth-ridden floor of the alley, another statistic in the world's crime rate.

Despite the blood still gushing from his chest, far too much for him to live from were it anyone else other than Hariel who'd appeared, Light still gets to see the man, his attacker and would-be murderer, go flying head of heels along the alleyway.

He bounces off two walls, before a distorting streetlight captures him.

Delight sizzles through him at the sight, because this was right, this was justice being done, but he already knows Hariel wouldn't finish it.

So Light's not surprised that she leaves him attacker trapped four feet from the ground, instead teleporting him right into his bedroom.

The sheets under his body are painstakingly familiar, though the lack of control he has over his body is horrifying.

Hariel appears to have put him in some sort of forced stasis, though he still bleeds a worrying amount.

She had to be mass producing his blood, some bastardised kind of propagation perhaps. That and numbing the pain, cushioning both it and the shock.

Light doubts he'd be able to think so clearly were he able to feel those wounds.

His shirt vanishes and the teenager mentally cringes at the sight of his wounds, the holes in his chest.

Hariel's already reaching out, pressing her fingers to the cliffs of each bleeding canyon and they slowly knit back together.

It would be natural healing, were it not for the fact it was far too fast, much too fast, and those wounds should have killed him.

There's scar tissue though, three scars that don't look like scars at all.

More like skin grafts, flesh taken from Hariel and welded into his own, given that the cicatrixes shine with the stars of the universe as Hariel's whole presence does.

They will forever be a constant reminder of his near death, as sparkling and unearthly as the one who healed him.

Hariel's worried green eyes hover over his for a second, but then she draws back and releases whatever hold has kept his body still.

Light hisses at the strange sensation of pain races through his body for a mere second, phantom hurt that lingers with every breath he takes.

Then it's just a stiffness, new skin taunt and unuse to movement.

"Any pain?" Hariel asks, fingers tracing the lines of scar tissue as if able to sense any discomfort from the contact. She might be able to, Light is unsure, he doesn't even scratch the surface when it comes to knowledge of Hariel's abilities.

In all honesty, it is probably best that he assume she is able to do almost everything, and instead make a list of what is beyond even her.

Part of him feels as if this will be an unhelpfully small list.

"No pain," Light confirms, staring up at the ceiling before he offers Hariel what is perhaps the most sincere smile he has given since his days as a young, innocent toddler, "thank you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Play it again."

L stares hungrily at the screen until his eyes begin to water, but the imagery never changes.

The stabber comes rocketing out of the alleyway, and then lamppost springs to life, trapping him inside.

The Fire Department are still working to cut the man free, so as to hand him over to the police.

Shaky cellphone footage captures the rest, and though grainy, it is impossible to miss the two figures that disappear from sight.

Two familiar figures.

Given that Yagami Light was bleeding out all over the alley, L's reasonably certain as to the culprit.

Hariel Potter is not who she says she is. She cannot possibly be the normal girl that all his informants had found information on, not if she were able to do such fantastic things.

Breaking the known laws of physics, what appeared to be teleportation; L had a lot of questions.

And he wanted answers.

Now.

 

"Bring in Potter, any means necessary."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up this idea, but it didn't fit the main story, so I'm writing it here.


End file.
